


Sam X Reader |The Bartender|

by Rainy_DayReader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Perfect, Sam is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_DayReader/pseuds/Rainy_DayReader
Summary: Sam finds a woman in distress in a bar. Saves her and earns the nick name Sasquatch.





	1. The Library

**Author's Note:**

> See, I do write other stuff than Dean and reader. I've read somewhere that lots of people don't like it, and find it cringe worthy. Unless it's written well. Is that true? Because if it is I might switch things up a bit. And should I stop asking stuff and saying things about my life? Probably?

Being a bartender was bad enough, but working the late shifts were just the worst. All the old creeps came to the bar mostly to hit on you. And your boss really didn’t like you so he really enjoyed making you work late. “Can I get a scotch on the rocks and a piece of you.” Said the man who just sat down. He didn’t really look like the guy who drank scotch, I mean there’s lots of different kinds. What did he expect? You were a mind reader or something?  
“Sir, we have many different kinds of scotch drinks. Choose one.”  
“Can I get the...Hudson Four Grain Bourbon.” He said proudly. Wow. This guy really didn’t drink the good stuff. He just ordered the worst and the cheepest the bar had. You put a few cubes of ice in the glass and poured in the drink.  
“So...Can I get a piece of that ass or what?” You rolled your eyes.  
“Sir, you say that to me one more time I will have you thrown out.” You wiped down the counter. He grabbed your wrist. “Let go.” You said in a cold voice.  
“I want what I want.” He said his grip tightened.  
“I said let go.” But he didn’t, the man pulled you and your body went over the counter your head bashing the wood. “Hey! Leave her alone!” Said a man, you didn’t recognize it. The man let you go, but pushed you back. Your head hit the counter behind you. You hit the floor. The man who made the man let go punched the jackass who assaulted you. The jackass left the bar. And the other guy rushed over to you. Still in pain on the floor. “Hey are you okay?” He said, he was handsome, tall and hand amazing hair. “Not exactly sasquatch.” You said.  
“Where is the ice.” You pointed at the place where you kept the ice. “Here.” he said rushing back to you. “Thanks.” He helped you sit up.  
“So. Does that happen often?”  
“You have no idea.” You said, he held his hand out. YOu took it. Feeling slightly dizzy he held onto you.  
“Names Sam.” He said  
“Y/N, you new in town?”  
“Just passing through.”  
You sat down next to him at the counter. “Well sasquatch, as a thanks, drinks are on the house. “ You say getting up going to there side of the bar.  
“You usure you’re okay?”  
“Oh yeah. So what can I get you.”  
“Just a beer.” he said, and you got him the beer.  
“So Sam, how long you staying?”  
“I don’t know, depends on what I find to keep me here.” He said taking a sip.  
“Well I get off in a few hours, could show you the best places around here.”  
“Sounds good, but how do I know you’re not a murderer?”  
“Well if I was, I certainly wouldn’t murder the man who saved me.” You flirted.  
“Then I might just stick around then.” You chatted as you served, it was a slow night. “I do not want to get you drunk, so how about two drinks?”  
“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. He was finished with his first, you two were talking so much neither of you really drank your beers. But you handed him the second one anyways.  
“I’m not gonna carry home a sasquatch.” You said with a laugh, chuckled along with you.  
So as the night went on you talked and drank. YOu looked at the clock. “Alright last call was thirty minutes ago buddy. Gotta leave.” You said to the man sitting at the end of the bar, He waved a hand at you. He left.  
“Okay sasquatch, you ready?” You said twenty minutes later after you cleaned up and stacked the chairs along with the help of Sam.  
“Yeah let me grab my stuff.” he picked up to big duffle bags.  
“WHy so much stuff?”  
“Well I planned to go to the motel after a drink, but I met you and well that didn’t happen.”  
“You can leave it in my car sasquatch.”  
“Still gonna call me sasquatch?”  
“It has a nice ring to it.” You grabbed your coat and keys. He laughed again. He followed you to your car, he seemed impressed by you 1970 C3 Corvette. Your grandfather had given it to you before he died. “Holly shit! Where the hell did you get this?”  
“It was my grandfather's but he passed away and gave it to me.”  
“They’re worth like-”  
“Over five million. I know. I’ve been told to sell it. But I can’t part with my baby. My grandfather spent most of his savings on it when it first came out.” YOu said rubbing the car’s hood.  
“My brother is the same way. He’s got this ‘67 black Impala. It’s beautiful.”  
“Wow, an Impala. Those are...amazing.”  
“So where are we headed?”  
“Get in it’s a surprise.”  
You turn on some music, rock of course, and Sam starts to laugh. “What?”  
“You and my brother would get along so well.” He said. It seemed like he was trying to set you up with his brother, but you liked Sam so much better. He liked the books you did and the same movies. He was kind and tall. He was hilarious, so much better than any of the men you’ve dated. And you’ve only met him today. You talked some more and laughed some more. YOu stopped at one of your favorite places in the world, so far. The old library, overlooking the water. Your grandfather, the bookworm he was created this library and got all the books inside. Though not many people knew of this place it was magnificent. He gasped, and was slightly giddy. He coughed and straightened up when you started to laugh at him. “This…”  
“Come on.” YOu grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside.  
“He stood at the door. The high ceilings and the glass windows amazed even you, the books along the walls old and beautiful.The leather chairs combined with the scent of the sea and the old books. You breathed in the smell. “Beautiful isn’t it?” You said turning around to face him. You walked backwards and came to the center. He followed you. “I don’t know what to say.”  
“Just explore if you want, or I can show you the very awesome room.” You said lifting an eyebrow.  
“Very awesome room?” he said with curiosity.  
He followed you upstairs to your room. It wa sa room stock out of the library. It literally stick out. You could see the water below throw a glass panel in the floor. Giant windows onto walls. It was beautiful. You slept in another part of the room, it was covered by a curtain. But this part of the room had old leather chairs and an old couch. Blankets and books stacked everywhere.  
“So make yourself at home, want something to drink?” You said going over towards the mini fridge in the back of the room. “Wait you live here?”  
“Yes. My house burnt down in a fire so my grandfather took me here.”  
“The view is amazing.” He said.  
“It’s breathtaking.”  
“My grandfather built it. I used to love it here when we lived in my old house. So when the fire took everything we moved in here.”  
“Oh, what happened?”  
“I was 10 and the house exploded. I was burned a bit.” You said shoving down your sleeve to show Sam where you were burned. The part of your arm below your shoulder. It wasn’t bad, but there were scars.  
“So, what happened to your parents, you say grandparents, never mentioning your parents. “They died when I was a baby. A car accident.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault, my grandparents were great.”  
He sipped his beer. And looked at the books. “So do you mind if I stay the night? It’s late and my brother won’t be here to pick me up ‘till thursday.”  
“Your brother?”  
“Yes I have a job here in town, he dropped me off.”  
“A job?”  
“Yes. It’s confidential.”  
“Oh.”  
“You got anything to eat? I’m starving.”  
“Kitchen follow me.”  
“Okay.”  
He followed you, down the long hallway to the back. There was a kitchen. A quite small kitchen. You didn’t spend much time in here, mostly order take out. You looked in the fridge, “Okay how about...We have takeout?”  
“Delicious.” You heated up the leftovers from yesterday. Getting the forks from the dishwasher you never bothered to empty.  
“Here.” You handed him the rice. “Oh spring rolls!” You heated those up as well. After you did you handed him one of the spring rolls and continued to eat the chow mein. You sat on the counter in silence. “Thanks Y/N.” he said.  
“Yeah...Not a problem.”  
“So are you just a bartender, or do you have other jobs?”  
“I...Well I’m basically a psychic, I do like palm readings and tarot cards.” You say with a laugh  
“Wait really? Wanna read my palm.” He said with a smile. You grabbed his hand, muscular, had those very sexy veins on his hands. “Okay...So you have met your soulmate. Your love line is full and straight. And your life line is long and curved, you are going to live a long life. Then here, somewhat of a quater. You meet your soulmate around this time. Health is good and perfect. Many bumps along the way, the line is kind of wave I guess. And it’s got these lines so many things have happened. Death, and sorrow. But the lines are strong, good and happy.”  
He looked surprised and slightly confused.  
“You got all that from my hand.”  
“I studied Palmistry when I was in China for a year. Quiet fun actually.”  
“Wow. Any idea who this person is?”  
“Could be anyone you’ve met in the past month. I would say.”  
“Really? Interesting.”  
“Oh yes. So Sam do you wanna get something to read after we finish?”  
“Oh absolutely.” So you finished your food and went back down the the library. You ran your hands near the spines. You found Sam in the sections about old lores. You laughed.  
“My grandfather liked those as well. Made me read all of them.”  
“Wise guy I see.”  
“Sure, we’ll go with that.” He grabbed one and handed you one as well.  
“Good choice.” You said smiling.  
He walked back up with you to your room. For a while you spent time reading about history of these monster.  
“You’re a hunter aren’t you?” He asks with a smile. You pulled a gun from a hidden compartment under the couch. “Who are you?” You aimed the gun at him.  
“Wait! Wait.” He pulled down his collar. To reveal an anti-possession tattoo.  
You looked surprised, what the hell was a hunter doing here. Yes you were one yourself, but you had a life here. No monsters here.  
“What the hell are you doing here then?” You put your gun behind your back.  
“I’m hunting a witch.”  
“I don’t know of any witches here.” You crossed your arms.  
“Well there is.”  
“No there’s not.”  
“Yes there is!”  
“No!” You stood up.  
“YES!” Then Sam stood up.  
“NO!”  
“YES!”  
“NO!” You both bickered like children.  
YES!”  
“YES!” You used a tactic that worked as a child.  
“NO!..WAit!”  
“HA! You agree!”  
“You tricked me!”  
“But you said it! So I win!”  
“No!  
“Yes!”  
“No!”  
“Yes- Okay enough!”  
“Okay!” He threw his hands up. You stared at each other. Then slowly sat down. You went back to the books not saying a word. Then he coughed about ten minuets later.  
“Okay...Look. There’s been eight murder over the past nine months. And there’s this woman. Umm…” he looked in his pocket and pulled out a paper. “Karen Mcallister.” He handed you the paper.  
“I know her...She’s a total bitch. But I don’t she’s smart enough to be a witch.” You handed the paper back.  
“Wanna go to her house?”  
“It’s 12:40 in the morning. She’ll be pissed, but she comes to the bar every night around 6. I have a shift, talk to her then.”  
“Okay. Is there somewhere i could sleep?”  
“Um this or..yeah that’s it.”  
“Okay. Well. Um.”  
“Goodnight then.”  
“Wait where’s your room?”  
“Behind the curtain.”  
“Oh. Well goodnight.” You walked backwards almost tripping over some shoes. The both of you laughed.  
“Goodnight.” You said again.  
You closed the curtain and began to undress. You were fully naked humming a tune you heard earlier. Not remembering the song name, only you really liked it. There were footsteps, but you were not focused on anything so you didn’t hear them. He pulled open the curtains.  
“Hey Y/N?” You turned around without noticing. “Oh god.”  
“SAM!”  
“Sorry.” He blushed, still in the room.  
“Get out!” You said your eyes wide.  
“Right sorry.” And he left in a hurry. You blushed, sure people told you that you were pretty, you never really believed them. You had weird hips, and an awkward shape. You thought you had terrible curves, your face was a weird shape. You felt self conscious about everything. Maybe except for your breasts, you kinda liked them. They were a nice shape, you enjoyed looking at them in the mirror. You also like your eyes they were a pretty gray, green, blue sort of colour. And you loved your long H/C hair. It was thick and H/S. You grabbed the robe on the floor. You went back to the other room where Sam was. He was shirtless. He had a toned body, just like you pictured. Many abbs and very muscular arms. You stared at him for a few moments.  
“Y/N?”  
“Hmm? Sorry.”  
“What’s up?”  
“You came into my room, wanted to see if you needed anything?”  
“Oh yeah, um yeah. I was wondering how to make it into the bed thing.”  
“Oh yeah here let me help.” You and Sam moved the books. Then pulled down the futon, but it broke. “Mother Fucker!” You cursed as it fell on your foot.  
“Shit. Here. I’m gonna get some ice.”  
“Wait!”  
“What?”  
“Get it off my foot!”  
“Oh, right!” He lifted it up and you limped backwards. He helped you to your bed. Then he ran off to get the ice. And once again he rushed back with ice.  
“My hero.” You rolled your eyes. You grunted as the freezing ice hit your foot.  
“Fuck that’s cold.” You said.  
“Sorry.” He moved it.  
“Just leave it. Wanna watch some tv?”  
“Sure.” He looked around for a chair. You patted the place beside you. He sat down  
“So what are we watching?”  
“Caddyshack. I just got it.”  
“Awesome I love that movie.”  
So you played the movie, you guys laughed till your sides hurt. Tears of laughter in your eyes. As you played another movie you fell asleep halfway through. You fell asleep on Sam, you didn’t mean to but it was kinda nice. He was strong and made you feel safe. He must have fallen asleep too because you woke up and the tv was still on. And Sam was still there. He looked very attractive even as he was sleeping. You turned off the tv and fell asleep on Sam once again. You woke up in the morning to find Sam still there. Still amazingly attractive. You yawned. Sam woke up. He squinted his eyes. “Holy shit, I fell asleep.”  
“Yeah, I see that. Thanks, for a sasquatch you’re pretty comfy.”  
“Thanks I guess. So, breakfast?” He asked  
“Yeah...just give. Me a minute.” You said falling back asleep on Sam. He was about object, but he saw how cute you looked. He smiled and let you sleep. He fell asleep waiting for you to wake up. It wasn’t ‘till eleven that you two woke up. “So much for breakfast.” He said with a laugh.  
“Well brunch then?”  
“Sure, what do you got for food?” You shrugged.  
“Nothing really.”  
“Crap.”  
“I got bread.”  
“Alright. Let's make some toast.”  
So you got up ten minutes later still in pajamas and raced down the hall to the kitchen. You made toast. Eating it while laughing at each other. The day was spent reading, watching old movies, running through the halls and trying to fix the futon. At five thirty you left for the bar. Sam talked to Karen and followed her home, taking your car. He called to tell you he was right. He ganked her. He came back with a smug look on his face. “Shut up.” You said rolling your eyes. “My brother’s not coming back till thursday. He’s working on a case too.”  
“So you’ve got like six days here.”  
“Yeah, I can stay at the motel if you want.”  
“No it’s fine. It’s kinda fun with you around.” Sam stayed with you until closing. Then he came home with you once again. You watched some crappy tv. You ordered some midnight pizza. Got slightly drunk on beer. Then you made a stupid decision. He turned to face you and you kissed him.


	2. Sam's POV of The Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV of the last chapter.

Dean dropped me off at a bar. Said something about find a girl to go home with. He said it with that weird smile thing he does when he's talking about sex. I just rolled my eyes and closed the door. My feet hit the pavement soundlessly. The hunt would be easy, I knew that, I guess it was weird without Dean. I opened the door to the bar, the smell of cheep perfume and booze hit my nose. I looked up, there was this...beautiful woman. She had these amazing e/c eyes. They were just so...memorizing. Her smile, it lit up the room. She couldn't see me, I'm glad she didn't I think I was drooling. I wiped the drool from my mouth and walked over to a stool chair and table. Another woman came over, I asked for the house beer. She nods and walks away. I go back to staring at the bartender. The beer arrives and I pay no attention to it. But then I see something that makes the beer fall. She is grabbed by an older man, I run over to her seeing as no one else would do anything. I yell "Hey! Leave her alone!" The man throws her back, she slams into the back counter falling to the ground. Before I can think my fist flies into the guys face, he ends up with a bloody nose. He grabs at it and runs out the door. I ran over to the bartender,

“Hey are you okay?” I ask, she rubbed her head. Closing her eyes in pain. “Not exactly Sasquatch.” She said.

“Where is the ice?” She pointed to the place where the ice is kept. I got up and went to the ice thing. I grabbed a towel and put ice inside.

“Here.” I said rushing back to her. “Thanks.” I helped her sit up.

“So. Does that happen often?” “You have no idea.” She said, I held my hand out. She took it. I looked at her, studying her face. She had freakles all over her face, not everywhere. Just some, like she was kissed from the sun. Long eye lashes. Lips that were something from an old movie. She had h/c that went down her back. A piece fell into her face. I wanted to brush it away, to see all of her face, but as I only mt her a few moments ago that might be weird.

“Names Sam.” I said, trying to break the silence.

“Y/N, you new in town?”

“Just passing through.” She sat down next to me at the counter.

“Well Sasquatch, as a thanks, drinks are on the house.

“ She said getting up going to other side of the bar.

“You sure you’re okay?” I asked, it looked like a hard hit. But she looked like it hadn't even fazed her.

“Oh yeah. So what can I get you?” “Just a beer.” I said, and she got me the beer.

“So Sam, how long you staying?”

“I don’t know, depends on what I find to keep me here.” I said taking a sip.

“Well I get off in a few hours, could show you the best places around here.”

“Sounds good, but how do I know you’re not a murderer?” I knew she wasn't, I could tell. I mean I know we're not supposed to trust people, but I could feel it in my gut that I could trust her.

“Well if I was, I certainly wouldn’t murder the man who saved me.” She flirted.

“Then I might just stick around then.” She chatted as she served, it was a slow night.

“I do not want to get you drunk, so how about two drinks?”

“Fine.” I rolled his eyes, in s sarcastic way. I was finished with my first, and the two of us were talking so much neither of us really drank the beers. But she handed me the second one anyways.

“I’m not gonna carry home a Sasquatch.” she said with a laugh,it was the most amazing thing I had ever heard, I couldn't help but chuckle along with her. So as the night went on the of us talked and drank. She looked at the clock.

“Alright last call was thirty minutes ago buddy. Gotta leave.” she said to the man sitting at the end of the bar, He waved a hand at her. He left.

“Okay Sasquatch, you ready?” She said twenty minutes later after she cleaned up and stacked the chairs along my help.

“Yeah let me grab my stuff.” I picked up to big duffel bags.

“Why so much stuff?”

“Well I planned to go to the motel after a drink, but I met you and well that didn’t happen.” I reaally did plan going to a motel.

“You can leave it in my car Sasquatch.” I think because it was slightly irritating she was going to contine to call me that.

“Still gonna call me Sasquatch?”

“It has a nice ring to it.” She grabbed her coat and keys. I laughed again. I followed Y/N to her car. She walked over to the 1970 C3 Corvette. It was really impresive and worth millions. Dean talked about cars all the time. So I pick up on thing, sue me.

“Holly shit! Where the hell did you get this?”

“It was my grandfather's but he passed away and gave it to me.”

“They’re worth like-”

“Over five million. I know. I’ve been told to sell it. But I can’t part with my baby. My grandfather spent most of his savings on it when it first came out.” She said rubbing the car’s hood.

“My brother is the same way. He’s got this ‘67 black Impala. It’s beautiful.”

"Wow, an Impala. Those are...amazing.”

“So where are we headed?”

“Get in it’s a surprise.” _Please don't be a murderer._ She turns on some rock music and I starts to laugh. “What?” she asks, Y/N looks worried.

“You and my brother would get along so well.” I kinda thought it was funny. Me pining after a girl who would like my brother more than me. Turns out we like the same books and the same movies. We talked some more and laughed some more. She stopped at an old library, overlooking the water. I gasped, and may or may not have acted like a twelve year old girl meeting her favorite tween actor. I coughed and straightened up when she started to laugh at me. “This…”

“Come on.” She grabbed my hand, and pulled me inside. I stood at the door. The high ceilings and the glass windows were amazing. The books along the walls old and beautiful. The leather chairs combined with the scent of the sea and the old books. I breathed in the smell.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” She said turning around to face me. She walked backwards and came to the center. I followed her. “I don’t know what to say.” I was absolutely breathless, it was amazing. “Just explore if you want, or I can show you the very awesome room.” She said lifting an eyebrow. “Very awesome room?” I said with curiosity.

I followed her upstairs. It was a room stuck out of the library. It literally stuck out. I could see the water below throw a glass panel in the floor. Giant windows onto walls. It was beautiful. Blankets and books stacked everywhere.  
“So make yourself at home, want something to drink?” She said going over towards the mini fridge in the back of the room.

“Wait you live here?”  
“Yes. My house burnt down in a fire so my grandfather took me here.”  
“The view is amazing.” I said.  
“It’s breathtaking.”  
“My grandfather built it. I used to love it here when we lived in my old house. So when the fire took everything we moved in here.”  
“Oh, what happened?”  
“I was 10 and the house exploded. I was burned a bit.” Y/N said shoving down her sleeve to show me where she were burned.The part of her arm below her shoulder. It wasn’t bad, but there were scars.   
“So, what happened to your parents, you say grandparents, never mentioning your parents. “They died when I was a baby. A car accident.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault, my grandparents were great.”

I sipped the beer. And looked at the books. “So do you mind if I stay the night? It’s late and my brother won’t be here to pick me up ‘till Thursday.”  
“Your brother?”  
“Yes I have a job here in town, he dropped me off.”  
“A job?”  
“Yes. It’s confidential.”  
“Oh.”  
“You got anything to eat? I’m starving.”  
“Kitchen follow me.”  
“Okay.”  
I followed her, down the long hallway to the back. There was a kitchen. A quite small kitchen. I looked at the barely ised room, it was plane and simple. Nthing like her. She was exciting and funny. I wanted to know everything about her. She was beautiful and kind...there was so many words I could use. All I wanted at the moment was to know her.   
“Delicious.” She heated up the food. Getting the forks from the dishwasher.  
“Here.” She handed me the rice. Even Y/N's hands were beautuiful, black nailpoilish, makeing her fingers look longer and more slender. They were short nails, looked like she had bitten hem down. S “Oh spring rolls!” She heated those up as well. We sat on the counter in silence. “Thanks Y/N.” I said. Once again trying to break the silence.  
“Yeah...Not a problem.”  
“So are you just a bartender, or do you have other jobs?”  
“I...Well I’m basically a psychic, I do like palm readings and tarot cards.” She say with a laugh,  _Well fuck, is she the witch I'm supposed to kill. Because I like her and I don't really wanna kill her. I also Kinda wanna to find out if she's any good._  
“Wait really? Wanna read my palm.” I said sticking out my palm. She grabbed my hand, he hand was soft and warm. Her fingers traced mine then the lines in my hand. Y/N had really nice hands.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_ “Okay...So you have met your soulmate. Your love line is full and straight. And your life line is long and curved, you are going to live a long life. Then here, somewhat of a quater. You meet your soulmate around this time. Health is good and perfect. Many bumps along the way, the line is kind of wave I guess. And it’s got these lines so many things have happened. Death, and sorrow. But the lines are strong, good and happy.” Teh things she was saying, were slightly freaking me out. I hoped that she was my soulmate. I mean I have met her, so does it count. I guess. The death and bumps I guess were true.   
“You got all that from my hand?”  
“I studied Palmistry when I was in China for a year. Quiet fun actually.”  
“Wow. Any idea who this person is?” I kinda was trying to flirt, I wasn't that great at it.No matter how freaking hard I tried.  
“Could be anyone you’ve met in the past month. I would say.”  
“Really? Interesting.”  _I hope it's you._  
“Oh yes. So Sam do you wanna get something to read after we finish?”  
“Oh absolutely.” We made our way to the books,  _holly shit, sthere's books like Bobby's an ones I've never seen before. Maybe she's not a which. A hunter maybe. Fuck if she's a hunter..._  
“My grandfather liked those as well. Made me read all of them.”   
“Wise guy I see.”   
“Sure, we’ll go with that.” I grabbed one on angles I've never seen. I was really supried. Then I handed Y/N one as well. She smiled.   
“Good choice.”   
I read some interesting stuff on angles. Emotions and vessels. I decided to just ask if she was a hunter.   
“You’re a hunter aren’t you?” She looks at me with wide eyes.  _Bad idea Sam._ She reached for something under the couch. “Who are you?” Y/N aimed the gun at me.  
“Wait! Wait.”I pulled down my collar. To reveal an anti-possession tattoo.  
Y/N looked surprised, what, did he not expect hunters to pass through.   
“What the hell are you doing here then?” She put the gun behind her back.   
“I’m hunting a witch.” I said, hoping that she knew about it.   
“I don’t know of any witches here.” Y/N crossed her arms.  
“Well there is.”  
“No there’s not.”  
“Yes there is!”  
“No!” Y/N stood up.  
“YES!” Then I stood up.  
“NO!”  
“YES!”  
“NO!” We both bickered like children.  
YES!”  
“YES!”  
“NO!..WAit!”  
“HA! You agree!”  
“You tricked me!”  
“But you said it! So I win!”  
“No!  
“Yes!”  
“No!”  
“Yes- Okay enough!”  
“Okay!” I threw my hands up. I had given up, but I still wanted her help. I needed her help. I also wanted to get to know her better, and I needed a place to stay. I left my card in Dean's car. I really liked her, like a lot. I don't know why I do. It's frankly quite weird  
“Okay...Look. There’s been eight murder over the past nine months. And there’s this woman. Umm…” I grabbed the name Dean had given me. “Karen Mcallister.” I handed Y/N the paper.   
“I know her...She’s a total bitch. But I don’t she’s smart enough to be a witch.” She said handing the paper back.  
“Wanna go to her house?”  
“It’s 12:40 in the morning. She’ll be pissed, but she comes to the bar every night around 6. I have a shift, talk to her then.”  
“Okay. Is there somewhere I could sleep?” I ask akwardly. I wasn't exactly sure how to ask,  
“Um this or..yeah that’s it.”  
“Okay. Well. Um.”  _I wish you would invite me to go to bed. Damit. I really like you._  
“Goodnight then.”  
“Wait where’s your room?”   
“Behind the curtain.”  
“Oh. Well goodnight.” Y/N walked backwards and almost tripped. I laughed at her. She blushed and closed the curtains.   
“Goodnight.” Y/N said again.   
I began to undress, grabbing some sweats from my bag. I heard her hum to herself. I smiled and listened to her voice. I was shirtless and thought maybe she was dressed and I had thought maybe she was dressed. When I wlked over to her door.   
“Hey Y/N?” I asked. Y/N turned around. She was naked. She ran and tried to hide herself. I thought she was beautiful. She used a pillow to cover up what she could. Y/N had Legs for miles. Curves that were perfect. She was absolutely beautiful. I wanted to kiss every inch of her skin. She was... “Oh god.” I said as quietly as I could.   
“SAM!” she yelled, nodding at the door.   
“Sorry.” I said blushing, still standing there.   
“Get out!” Her eyes wide.   
“Right sorry.” I backed out of the room. Still pituring her perfect body. Her breast were beautiful as well everything was perfect about her. She had a cute butt too. Her hair was amazing, her eyes, her face, I just god there is something wrong with me. Y/N came out. She paused at the door, staring at me.   
“Y/N?”  
“Hmm? Sorry.”  
“What’s up?”  
“You came into my room, wanted to see if you needed anything?” I comletely forgot, like the idiot I am.

“Oh yeah, um yeah. I was wondering how to make it into the bed thing.”  
“Oh yeah here let me help.” We pulled the bed thing, whatever it was. Some must have broke. It fell on Y/N's foot. “Mother Fucker!” She cursed.  _Only I could do this. Seriously Sam?_  
“Shit. Here. I’m gonna get some ice.” I started to run off.   
“Wait!”  
“What?”  
“Get it off my foot!”  
“Oh, right!” I lifted it up and Y/N limped backwards. I helped her to her bed. Then I ran off to get the ice. And once again I rushed back with ice.  
“My hero.” Y/N rolled your eyes. She grunted as the freezing ice hit her foot.  
“Fuck that’s cold.” She said.  
“Sorry.” I moved it. I felt terrible. Only I would do this, I didn't mean to. I just always do this, I somehow mess it up.   
“Just leave it. Wanna watch some tv?” She asks. I shouldn't say no, after all I dropped a bed on her foot.   
“Sure.” I looked around for a chair. Great, I hope I don't make this akward. Y/N patted the place beside her. I sat down  
“So what are we watching?” I asked, shifting in the bed.  
“Caddyshack. I just got it.”  
“Awesome I love that movie.”

The movie was great, we laughed a lot. Tears of laughter welled up in my eyes. She put on another movie. I don't remember the name of it. But Y/N fell asleep on me halfway through. Her head resting on my chest. She was sleeping softly and was really cute. She started talking in her sleep. Also freaking adorable. I didn't understand a word of it. Her hair smelled like lavender and mint. A good combination. For her anyways. I wrapped my hand around her and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Y/N shifted underneath me. Waking me up.   
 “Holy shit, I fell asleep.” I looked at the tv that was still on, and back to Y/N. Her bed head was a mess, but she still looked good.   
“Yeah, I see that. Thanks, for a Sasquatch you’re pretty comfy.”  
“Thanks I guess. So, breakfast?”I asked, though I wasn't hungry, but my arm was falling asleep, and I didn't want to move her.   
“Yeah...just give. Me a minute.” Y/N said falling back asleep on me. I was about to move away, but she shited again and I just didn't move. I wathed her drift to sleep. Her soft breath hitting my bare chest. The steady rythm put me to sleep. It wasn’t ‘till eleven that we woke up. “So much for breakfast.” I said with a laugh.  
“Well brunch then?” Y/N said sleepily.  
“Sure, what do you got for food?” She shrugged.  
“Nothing really.”   
“Crap.”  
“I got bread.”  
“Alright. Let's make some toast.” We raced down to the kitchen, I almost fell, but she didn't know that. She found the toast ans placed it in the toaster. Awkward silence until it popped up. She buttered the toast and gave me one. I may or may not have dropped it. She laughed. We went back to her room and fixed the bed thing. Then we spent the rest of the day reading and watching movies. 

Y/N took us to the bar at 5:30. A slow night. I sat at a stool and drank my beer while she did her shift. Y/N had an amazing smile and was kind to most people. When Karen came in, Y/N gave me a look. And I nodded. Getting into the car. Twenty minutes later Y/N appeared. Trailing behind Karen we arrived at her house. Or across the street from it. 

Karen pulled out a clothe and set on her coffee table. And pulled bowls, knifes and a bog black book. I gave Y/N a  _told you so_ look. She rolled her eyes. We snuck inside, we ganked her. “Shut up.” She said rolling her eyes. “My brother’s not coming back till Thursday. He’s working on a case too.”  
“So you’ve got like six days here.”  
“Yeah, I can stay at the motel if you want.”  
“No it’s fine. It’s kinda fun with you around.” Then I came home with her once again.  We watched some crappy tv, ordered some midnight pizza. Got slightly drunk on beer. Then she kissed me. Her lips were soft and warm. Fit perfectly on mine. I ran my fingers through her h/c hair. She smiled, and her shoulders relaxed. Our tongues entwined. She moaned with pleasure. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I totally procrastinated this, my apologizes. If at anytime anyone wants to help me write, or come up with some ideas, it'd be greatly appreciated. I just have a lot going on, with school and other things. I also got a job so that takes time up too. I'm also looking for someone to help me write smut. Is that a weird request? It just takes a lot more time so if anyone would want to help...


End file.
